Pepper Pumperknickels
by Rose Eleanor Schultz
Summary: Draco Malfoy bound in a happy-less marriage works for Harry Potter. He gains new life with the addition of one Messy Haired Brunette. Follow Draco Malfoy as he tries to straighten out his life and woo his one true love! Please RR first story in 2 years!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own the plot.

p.s. I haven't really much time to update but if you guys do want me to continue this story please let me know. P.s.s. It hasn't been beta'd or looked over. I apologize in advance for any confusion or grammar mistakes.

Draco Malfoy awoke with a sense of dread. Astoria his beloved or not so beloved wife had left the bed a few minutes before. He ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly. He knew that their marriage was one of convenience, but that did not mean that she had to spend all his bloody money all the time. She was ridiculous. She was either out shopping or lounging around at the manor. He heard the water turn on in the shower, glad he could finally get up without her disturbing his delightful mood that had settled over him this morning. He clambered out of bed and made his way to his ornate cherry stained oak dresser. It was a gift from his late godfather Severus Snape. Most of the decor in his bedroom was in fact all inherited to him from Severus Snape upon his death during the final battle. With a groan he pulled on a white undershirt and stretched all of his sore muscles.

Yesterday had been a tough day trying to track down the serial killer that had already killed five people. The first three were all found to be muggles with seemingly no relations to any wizard or witch within the wizarding community. They all were found with minute traces of magic on their bodies. They all were females, though they did not seem to have been raped. The killer left small clues to show as his signature, these being the small red ribbon tied around each of their ring fingers as well as the insignia of the Roses. We concluded that he may have been fascinated with the war of the roses and or he/she has a weird obsession with roses. This train of thought made me think that possibly the killer was a female. The killer had to be seemingly innocent with a knowledge of the muggle world as well as the wizarding world.

This whole case has been a mystery to the entire Auror department at the ministry as well as the elite special forces in which that bloody Potter was in charge. I guess I cannot overly complain because I myself was trying to get into the special forces to help track down the most wanted diabolical wizards and witches out on the loose. Retribution is a main ledger for why I am trying to join that section of the Auror department. It was helping that Potter knew that I switched sides before the final war broke out.

I headed down to the kitchen knowing that my wife was safely situated in the shower, good grief. As I was in the process of waiting for my delicious one of a kind coffee blends that cost me a fortune, Potter's patronus arrived right in my face and relayed Potter's message that there had been another murder and that my presence was needed immediately. Bloody coffee, hurry up! It chimed right at the end of the message, and I was able to grab a cup to go before apparating away to the ministry.

Once I had arrived at the auror apparating point within the ministry I proceeded to make my way to the one and only Harry freaking Potters' office within the special units office. He had a whole list of evidence in which he wanted me to catalogue an report my findings back to his office as well as a list of suspects I was also suppose to investigate, but first things first it was finally my turn to look at the crime scene. Potter walked in and grabbed my arm and twisted on the spot and the next thing I know, I am standing within the middle of the Potter residence in Godrics Hollow. I turned to potter quickly before he could utter a single word I muttered, "what in Merlin's name are we doing at your parents home Potter!" He responded with, "will you just shut up you stupid ferret. This is the last place I would want to be right now," said with a slight grimace, "but this is where the damn body was found and you need to read the message your the best in the field." I smiled with the compliment that Pottty gave me before I gasped at the site that greeted me upon walking into the ancient magically protected cottage.


	2. Space Bound

Disclaimer: I do not own the song associated with the lyrics below. They belong to Eminem and the song is Space Bound on his recent album Recovery. It was influential with writing this chapter and I feel it is more associated with Draco's feelings when he comes to the crime scene. Read on and you will understand. I also do not own any of the characters or spells or anything Harry Potter related within this chapter. The Plot is mine! Please review and tell me what you think. It really has been a long time since I have written anything.

"Nobody knows me I'm cold

Walk down this road all alone

It's no one's fault but my own

It's the path I've chosen to go

Frozen as snow I show no emotion whatsoever so

Don't ask me why I have no love for these mother fucking hoes"

Upon entering the room my heart started pounding ridiculously within my chest. My breathing became quick gasps, and I started to hyperventilate. Luckily Potter was there to pull me back and get me out of the room quick as shit. I could feel some deep buried power within me begin to unleash, my body tense and jittery. I felt like I had bugs crawling under my skin. I heard a screech as sharp talons began to dig into Potter's back. I glanced down to my hands and shuddered at the implications of my change. The impetuous wings were pushing and growing through the skin on my back. I could not rip off my shirt fast enough to ease the growing pressure the wings were adding to my back.

I moaned, I groaned, and I began to cry. I knew this moment was coming. The increasingly vivid dreams of HER were not the only inclination. I had begun pestering Potter for information on her and constantly making him make sure she was alright. My parents never told me, but that did not mean that I had my suspicions.

The room was splattered with blood and bits and pieces of human flesh. It took all of my will power to not head to a corner and purge my stomach of its contents. I had just escorted Draco out. He was my lead analytical researcher who specialized in decoding clues left behind by murderers and felons. He couldn't control himself. He changed, and I could tell by his transformations that he was a veela. This investigation couldn't get anymore complicated. That would mean that one of the people/bodies in this room is his mate. I turned at the sound of an angry veela trapsing into the room. My other aurors were looking at me with questioning in their eyes. The only visible signs that this creature was Draco Malfoy was the steal gray eyes staring intently at me barely holding back his instincts to find his mate. He tilted his head in questioning asking if it was alright if he could find her. I gave one short nod of my head and his restraint let loose and he went running over to a body to the left of the room with once beautiful curly brown hair matted to her head by blood. My heart gave a jolt.

Not only was my best friend one of the victims in the room, but she was also Draco Malfoy's mate. "Shit!" I muttered. I rubbed my hand down my face thinking, postulating what my next move in the investigation would be. I pointed my two fingers at several of my aurors. Then beckoned them to come to me. Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan, Blaise Zabini all approached me hesitantly. I took a deep breath and began. Holding the tears threatening to spill at the loss of one of my best friends. Telling myself over and over again that I had to be professional.

"Neville, Ernie, I need you two to start identifying the victims. I know that one is Hermione Granger and the rest are up to you two. After you finish that I want you to get photos and reports started on the crime scene so we can get the bodies moved and out of here. Blaise, I need you to go figure out something to help Draco. He needs to get the Bloody Hell out of my crime scene no matter who the Bloody HELL is found in it. Please then try and coerce him into deciphering this fucking ransom note that is scrawled across the wall. Also be sure to remind him that he is here as part of his job."

I took another deep breath as I contemplated what I was going to tell Ron and the rest of the Weasley's about Hermione. I also had to figure out what in the Hell happened here. Hermione would not go down so easy, so whatever happened had to be one hell of a fight.

I felt some strange strands of magic going around me, and I am sure that the rest of my crew felt them as well. Blaise was slowly approaching Draco trying not to upset Draco's inner veela. Something strange was occurring between Draco and Hermione as there was a golden glow about the two of them. I began approaching the three of them to figure out what was going on. I tapped Blaise on the shoulder and told him with a shooing motion to go help the others. I would deal with this. I put my hand on Draco's shoulder and gripped hard in a reassuring manner before I spoke.

"Draco, what are you doing she is gone. I understand, I know I love her and damn it I want to go crawl in a corner and cry, but we have to do our jobs." One lone tear fell down my face. I reached up slowly and brushed it away before I knelt next to Draco and ran my hand down Hermione's leg. She was still warm and not as bloody as the rest of the victims in the room. Draco looked at me out of the side of his eye, his veela form had since resigned back into his human form. I watched as his adam's apple bounced up and down a few times before he gathered the courage to speak.

"Shee-Sheeee-She isn't dead PPPotttter!"

He had tears pouring down his face, his cheeks red and blotchy. I blanched, and gasped in surprise. "WHAT!" I started muttering spells trying to find her source of most injury and the only problem that they came up with was the blow to her head where she was bleeding badly. I cast tergeo to clean up the blood around the wound and then I cast vulnera sanentur to heal the gash on her scalp. I looked to Draco and he visibly relaxed with the final incantation. I stared right into his eyes and I said, "Get her to St. Mungos so that she can get the blood replenishing potions she needs. I don't want to see her die because we were careless and selfish!" He nodded in affirmation and apparated the two of them away.

I stood up and looked at my crew working away. I raised my voice and said, "Make sure there aren't anymore survivors, if so get them to St. Mungos immediately." The crime scene came to a close pictures would have to do for Draco to find out the culprit of this mass murder. Thinking to myself it had to be rogue deatheaters out to prove a point to me. Why else would they choose to do this here, in the rubble of my parents home.

I arrived at St. Mungos almost immediately and requested help with Hermione in my arms. I did not care who saw me. My wife could even see me, and I wouldn't care. All I cared about was my MATE in my arms her little heart still beating on fruitlessly.


End file.
